


Oneness

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis jest nieśmiały i napalony, a Harry chce tylko nauczyć swojego chłopaka śmiałości w seksie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oneness

Louis ostatnimi dniami był bardzo napalony, ale oczywiście nie powiedział tego swojemu chłopakowi.

On po prostu był zbyt nieśmiały.

Brał pod uwagę również to, że był koniec roku i Harry miał swoje zaliczenia, a on nie chciał być powodem jego oblania. Zwykle to Harry był tym, który inicjował ich stosunki, jak i nowe pozycje, czy inne rzeczy tego typu.

Czasami Louis był na siebie wściekły. Nie umiał podejść do Harry’ego i poprosić o seks, nie umiał. Był przyzwyczajony do tego, że to zwykle Harry sam zauważał jego nastój, to jak bardzo sfrustrowany seksualnie był i pomagał mu z tym.

Jednak teraz, jak na złość, jakby tego nie zauważał.

Louis próbował dogadzać sobie ręką, ale to nie było to, czego chciał, więc nadal był napalony.

Harry wiedział, że szatyn był nieśmiały a Louis nie rozumiał, dlaczego nie zauważał teraz jego nastroju. Okej, może był zbyt zajęty swoimi egzaminami, ale Louis go potrzebował, mógł mu przecież poświecić trochę czasu. Taki szybki numerek by mu wystarczył.

Jednak po jakichś dwóch tygodniach nie wytrzymał i podszedł do siedzącego na kanapie Harry’ego, który szperał coś na swoim laptopie.

\- Harry… - Louis westchnął, siadając obok swojego chłopaka i przytulając się do niego.

\- Co jest, kochanie? - Harry zapytał, obejmując go ramieniem, i całując w policzek.

\- Co robisz?

\- Mmm, przeglądam swojego e-maila, a co? - Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

Louis przycisnął swoje usta do tych Harry’ego, po czym cmoknął go w policzek i wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji.

\- Nic takiego.

Harry zaśmiał się, całując go w czubek głowy i wracając do sprawdzania swojej skrzynki.

Louis wsunął paluszki do dziurek pomiędzy guzikami w koszuli Harry’ego, głaszcząc jego skórę. Miał na niego taką cholerną ochotę. Tak bardzo chciał, żeby Harry po prostu wziął go tu i teraz, na tej cholernej kanapie, albo na podłodze, albo gdziekolwiek.

\- Coś się dzieje, LouLou? - Harry zapytał, głaszcząc dłonią plecy niebieskookiego chłopca.

\- Nope.

Szatyn potarł nosem szyję Harry’ego, zarzucając swoją nogę na jego kolana.

\- Oh, ty moja przylepo. - Harry zachichotał, wplątując dłoń w jego włosy.

Louis zamruczał, kiedy Harry sięgnął drugą dłonią do jego łydki, głaszcząc ją. - Jak egzaminy?

\- Dobrze, jestem już nauczony, teraz muszę sobie tylko powtarzać. - Harry westchnął, opierając swoją głowę o głowę Louis’a.

\- Jesteś zmęczony?

\- Mmm, od nauki? Tak. Ale co mi się zdaje, że masz do mnie sprawę, co? - Harry uniósł brew.

Louis zachichotał, cmokając go w szyję. - Po prostu chciałem się poprzytulać.

\- Mhm… - Harry mruknął, przesuwając dłoń na jego udo, a następnie z powrotem na łydkę.

Louis odsunął się trochę, tak, by móc spojrzeć na uśmiechniętą twarz swojego chłopaka. - Kocham cię.

Harry odgarnął mu z twarzy grzywkę, całując w czoło. - Ja ciebie też, pączuszku.

Louis westchnął cicho, nachylając się do ciepłego dotyku. - Jesteś głodny, czy coś?

\- Nie, skarbie, ale jeśli ty jesteś, to mogę coś ugotować. - Harry wyszeptał, trącając nosem, zarumieniony policzek szatyna.

Louis pokręcił głową, co prawda był głodny, ale miał ochotę na Harry’ego, a nie na jedzenie. - Nie, nie mam ochoty na jedzenie.

Harry zaśmiał się, całując go w nos.

\- A na co masz ochotę, mój najdroższy? - Harry uniósł brew, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Na ciebie. - Louis mruknął, a zaraz potem zarumienił się wściekle. - To znaczy…

Harry zachichotał, dociskając swoje usta do tych Louis’a i sięgając dłonią do jego pośladków, by posadzić go okrakiem na swoich kolanach. Odsunął się od niego, sunąc dłonią w górę i w dół jego uda, cały czas patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Na mnie, powiadasz? A co chciałbyś ze mną robić? - Harry zapytał, uśmiechając się uwodzicielsko i zniżył swój głos.

\- Harry. - Louis jęknął, próbując schować się w zagłębieniu szyi zielonookiego chłopca, lecz ten, złapał go jedną dłonią w pasie, powstrzymując przed tym. Jego rumieńce powiększyły się, a Harry zachichotał, cmokając go w szyję.

\- No już, skarbie. Powiedz mi, co chciałbyś ze mną robić, hmm? Na co masz ochotę?

\- Chcę żebyś mnie wziął. - Louis sapnął, czując jak jego erekcja napiera na obcisłe spodnie.

\- Wziął? Czyli… co? - Harry zrobił zdezorientowaną minę, ściskając pośladek szatyna, który wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk, na ten gest.

\- Po prostu mnie pieprz.

Harry uśmiechnął się zadowolony, kochał się z nim droczyć.

\- Jak? Jak chcesz, żebym cię pieprzył? - dopytywał, oblizując wargi.

Louis czuł, jak penis Harry’ego napiera na jego tyłek, dlatego otarł się o niego złośliwie. Harry jęknął, gryząc szatyna w ramię.

\- Nie wiem… mogę cię ujeżdżać… tak, chcę cię ujeżdżać… - Niebieskooki wymamrotał, chwytając Harry’ego za kark i łącząc ich usta, zanim brunet miał okazję się odezwać. Poruszył biodrami, wywołując przyjemne tarcie, którego tak bardzo potrzebował.

Czuł, jak bardzo twardy jest jego chłopak i był dumny z tego, że to on doprowadził go do takiego stanu. Czym prędzej zdarł z niego koszulę, a jej guziki posypały się po podłodze.

Harry sięgnął dłonią do penisa Louis’a, gładząc go przez materiał spodni i bokserek.

\- Mmm… - Louis zaskomlał, napierając na dłoń bruneta.

Harry uśmiechnął się w jego usta, rozpinając rozporek i guzik jego spodni. - Kurwa, tak długo czekałem, aż w końcu do mnie przyjdziesz…

Louis uniósł brwi. - Zrobiłeś to specjalnie?

\- Chciałem, żebyś przestał się mnie wstydzić i po prostu sam coś zaproponował. - Harry mruknął, po czym wpił się w spragnione wargi Louis’a zsuwając go sobie z nóg.

Szatyn klęknął pomiędzy nogami bruneta, rozpinając jego spodnie i zdejmując mu je, kiedy tylko Harry uniósł biodra. Uśmiechnął się, gdy zauważył jak twardy był jego chłopak. Ścisnął go przez materiał szarych bokserek, otrzymując w nagrodę przeciągły jęk aprobaty. Harry poruszył się niespokojnie i zaskomlał, podczas gdy Louis rytmicznie zaciskał na nim swoje palce.

\- Lou…

Niebieskooki chłopak praktycznie zdarł z niego bokserki, po czym oblizał kilka razy sterczącego penisa. Harry zacisnął dłonie na kanapie, odchylając głowę do tyłu i jęcząc na uczucie błogości.

Louis polizał główkę jego penisa, wsuwając go sobie głębiej do us, aż zetknął się z tylną ścianką jego gardła. Harry załkał, wypychając biodra do góry. Szatyn wysunął sobie jego kutasa z mlaśnięciem i wstał, siadając okrakiem na biodrach loczka.

Sięgnął dłonią po poduszkę, zza której wyjął tubkę lubrykatu.

Harry zachichotał, unosząc brwi, ale Louis zbył go machnięciem ręki, po czym podał mu tubkę.

\- Później mi powiesz, co ona tam robiła. - mruknął. - Kochanie, ja wiem, że chcesz, żebym cie przygotował, ale musisz najpierw zdjąć z siebie ciuszki, nieprawdaż?

Louis spłonął rumieńcem, wstając z jego kolan i zrzucając z siebie rzeczy. Kiedy był już nagi, ponownie usadowił się okrakiem na kolanach swojego mężczyzny, który cmoknął go kilka razy w usta, wylewając sobie na palce trochę nawilżacza.

\- Uniesiesz się dla mnie, kwiatuszku?

Louis sapnął, unosząc się tak, by Harry miał dostęp do jego dziurki. Brunet sięgnął dłonią do tyłka Louis’a kreśląc palcem jego dziurkę i uśmiechając się, gdy szatyn zadrżał. Wsunął jeden palec bez problemu i uniósł brwi na tą łatwość z jaką się tam dostał.

\- Jesteś luźny… - jęknął, spoglądając, jak niebieskooki chłopak sam nabija się na jego palec.

\- Tak, tak, tak… - Louis wymamrotał, nabijając się na aktualnie dwa palce. - Więcej.

Harry dołożył trzeci palec, mrucząc, kiedy Louis nabił się na niego. Jego chłopak był luźny, ale to nie powstrzymało go, przed rozciąganiem, w końcu nie chciał go zranić, nie?

\- Ha-arry, jeszcze… - Louis sapnął, zaciskając swoje drobne dłonie na ramionach zielonookiego chłopaka.

Harry uniósł brwi, jednak dodał czwarty palec, który również wślizgnął się do wnętrza Louis’a.

\- Mmm, jesteś taki luźny, kochanie. Jestem pewien, że dogadzałeś sobie wcześniej, hmm? - Harry chwycił kutasa szatyna w dłoń, pocierając go wolno. - Musisz być bardzo napalony, ale to dobrze, wiesz? Ja też jestem cholernie napalony.

Louis pokiwał głową z roztargnieniem, i jęknął, kiedy preejakulat wyciekł z główki jego penisa.

\- Będziesz mnie ujeżdżał, tak? Weźmiesz głęboko w siebie mojego ogromnego kutasa? Będziesz się na niego nabijał tak cholernie mocno, aż moje jądra, będą odbijały się od twojego słodkiego tyłeczka, hmm? - Harry mruczał niskim głosem, podniecając Louis’a do granic możliwości. - Będziesz krzyczał moje imię, kiedy trafię w ten punkcik wewnątrz ciebie, który sprawi, że będziesz czuł się tak kurewsko dobrze…

Louis wypuścił z siebie drżący oddech, po czym jęknął, gdy Harry trafił w jego prostatę.

\- To tutaj, prawda? Czujesz się dobrze, kochanie? To wyobraź sobie teraz, jak będziesz się czuł, kiedy mój wielki kutas znajdzie się w twoim tyłeczku, rozciągając go i wydobywając z ciebie te wszystkie odgłosy… - warknął, gryząc płatek jego ucha. - Ja bardzo będziesz chciał wtedy dojść, hmm? Wtedy ja tak po prostu nas obrócę i będę się wbijał w ciebie tak mocno, że będziesz wywracał oczy do wnętrza czaszki… Będziesz błagał o więcej…

Louis odepchnął rękę Harry’ego i bez ostrzeżenia nabił się na jego wielkiego kutasa, rozciągając się. Brunet warknął, łapiąc jego pośladki i ściskając je, po czym wgryzł się w jego ramie.

Przez chwilę po prostu tak siedzieli; Harry całujący obojczyki, szyję i twarz szatyna oraz Louis wdzięcznie mruczący z zamkniętymi oczami.

Niebieskooki chłopiec otworzył oczy, wypuszczając z siebie cichy jęk. - Jesteś taki duży…

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, łącząc ich spragnione dotyku wargi. Szatyn podniósł się, nie przerywając pocałunku i nabił się na kutasa Harry’ego. Brunet sapnął w jego usta, a Louis ugryzł jego wargę, unosząc się kolejny raz.

\- Taki cholernie duży… - Louis sapnął, robiąc okrężne ruchy biodrami. Harry był o wiele większy, niż jego cztery palce, ale Louis nie narzekał. Kochał to uczucie rozciągania.

\- Mmm… - Harry pocałował jego zarumieniony policzek, schodząc pocałunkami na jego szczękę, szyję, aż dotarł do swoich ukochanych obojczyków, robiąc na nich mnóstwo ciemnoczerwonych znaków. - Kochanie, jesteś taki napalony…

Louis pokiwał głową z roztargnieniem, po czym złączył ich wargi, odrywając Harry’ego od znaczenia jego ciała. - Bardzo napalony…

Harry uśmiechnął się przez pocałunek, podnosząc Louis’a za pośladki i ciągnąc go w dół.

\- Lub-uch-isz mieć ko-oh-ntrole, co? - Louis syknął, gdy Harry ponownie go uniósł, a później nabił z powrotem na swojego kutasa.

\- Nie mów, ż-że ci się ni-e podoba-a…

Louis schował głowę w szyi zielonookiego chłopaka, gryząc ją i ssąc na zmianę. Pozwolił, by Harry miał kontrolę, powodując, że skręcał się na nim z przyjemności. Brunet klepnął go w pośladek, zostawiając lekko różowy ślad.

\- Ha-arry. - Louis załkał, przyspieszając nabijanie się na kutasa Harry’ego.

Zielonooki uśmiechnął się, jedną dłoń kładąc na plecy szatyna, a drugą, zostawił na jego pośladkach, po czym obrócił ich tak, że Louis leżał płasko na kanapie, obejmując Harry’ego nogami w pasie, a Harry wbijał się w jego drobne ciało tak mocno, że oczy Louis’a z każdym pchnięciem wywracały się do wnętrza czaszki.

\- Ojej! - Louis pisnął, gdy Harry trafił w jego prostatę, skrobiąc ją.

Harry uśmiechnął się w jego skórę, liżąc pot z jego piersi i przyspieszając prędkość pchnięć.

\- Jesteś. - Pchnięcie. - Tak. - Kolejne pchnięcie. - Cholernie. - Pchnięcie i pocałunek. - Gorący. - Sapnięcie.

Louis odrzucił głowę do tyłu, wyginając się w łuk, a Harry wykorzystał tę okazję, skubiąc, muskając i liżąc jego szyję, aż Louis nie wbiajał paznokci w jego ramiona, podniecając go przy tym jeszcze bardziej.

\- Mo-ocniej! - Louis jęknął wysoko, drapiąc paznokciami, opaloną skórę ramion Harry’ego.

Harry cmoknął go w szyję, wbijając się w jego różową, spragnioną dotyku dziurkę. Louis wyrzucał biodra naprzeciw tym Harry’ego, by chłopak wchodził w niego całą długością, a jego jądra, odbijały się od jego czerwonych pośladków.

Louis zjechał paznokciami na plecy zielonookiego chłopaka, zostawiając czerwone ślady, które tylko motywowały Harry’ego do dalszej pracy.

\- Jesteś blisko, marcheweczko? - Harry wyjęczał w jego szyję.

\- Tak! Tak, proszę, spraw, żeby-ym do-oh-szedł! - Louis wbił paznokcie mocniej w plecy bruneta, a łzy wypełniły jego oczy, gdy rozkosz władała całym jego ciałem.

\- Dojdziesz tak mocno, na naszych brzuchach, tak, kochanie? Bez mojej pomocy.

Louis załkał, zaciskając dłonie w pięści w dole pleców Harry’ego. - Ta-ak…

Harry odsunął się od niego trochę, scałowując łzy rozkoszy z jego policzków, po czym wbił się w niego tak cholernie mocno, że obaj zobaczyli gwiazdy przed oczami. Byli jednością. Louis krzyknął dochodząc na ich brzuchy z mocno zaciśniętymi nogami na pasie Harry’ego i paznokciami wbitymi w jego pośladki, a Harry doszedł chwilę po nim w gorącym wnętrzu szatyna, uciszając swój krzyk w jego obojczyku.

Brunet opadł na ciało niebieskookiego chłopca, który z zamkniętymi oczami głaskał jego zmęczone plecy, jakby chciał przeprosić, za wszystkie czerwone linie, które zrobił.

Harry uniósł się trochę na łokciach, spoglądając na błogi uśmiech wymalowany na twarzy niebieskookiego chłopaka i sam uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Schylił się, składając na jego ustach kilka pocałunków, po czym, zjechał nimi w dół, zlizując spermę z jego brzucha.

\- Kocham cię. - Louis szepnął, gładząc Harry’ego po loczkach.

\- Ja ciebie też, misiaku. - Harry zachichotał, całując jego brzuszek i wracając do twarzy.

Musnął jego usta kilkanaście razy, aż Louis nie wypchnął swoich bioder, ocierając się o niego.

\- Ktoś tu jest jeszcze napalony, co? - zaśmiał się.

Louis wywrócił oczami, spoglądając w jego oczy. - Dwa tygodnie to zbyt długo. Trzeba to nadrobić, hmm?

Harry nadal się śmiejąc, schylił się, całując go ponownie, tylko po to, żeby zostać pociągniętym za włosy, bliżej szatyna. Louis ponownie wypchnął biodra, ocierając się o niego i sprawiając, że jego penis natychmiast stwardniał.

Właściwie, to nie miał nic przeciwko nadrabianiu.


End file.
